The Chronicles of Luna
by Cpt. Eclipse
Summary: After the curse of nightmare moon has been destroyed Luna is back. However her challenges have only just begun...Don't forget to R&R thanks
1. Prologue

**The chronicles of Luna**

**Prologue**

**(You are reading the first in the _Of Gods and Ponies_ series)  
><strong>

"I'm so sorry" Luna said apologetically as tears form in her eyes. She ran to embrace her older sister. "I missed you so much big sister" she cried as her sister returned her embrace, as the five ponies looked on in shock. "I missed you to little sister." Celestia returned emotionally. The moment played over, and over in her dreams. _Great another day in Canterlot _her thoughts full of sarcasm as she walked out of bed_. _The last two weeks since her return have been some of the loneliest moments of her life_. Many of the ponies still don't trust her_ she thought as she walked down the empty corridor. Just as she walked around the corner she bumped into a beige earth pony causing the pony to spill several scrolls on the floor. "Watch where you're going nightmare moon" The beige earth pony's voice was full of malice. "I'm not nightmare moon I was possessed!" she shouted as her eyes welled up with tears. "Sure, I'm that's a convenient excuse to get away with what you did." The beige pony retorted sharply."No, it wasn't me" She choked up, unable to hold the tears back. The beige pony rolled her eyes and continued walking.

By the time she reached her sister's private study she had finally managed to stop sobbing. She used her magic to gently knock on the door. "Come in" Celestia said calmly. She walked in to see her sister reclining in front of her fireplace. "T-Tia" She said her eyes welling up with tears.

"What's wrong little sis" Celestia said nuzzling her little sister, before kissing her gently on the forehead. "T-They said I was nightmare moon" Luna sobbed hugging Celestia even harder. Her sister gave her a look of sympathy.

"I think it is best if you left Canterlot for awhile." Celestia said with a look of concern in her eyes. "Where can I go ponies everywhere have heard of me" Luna murmured sadly, Celestia gave her a smile. "I'm sure that twilight and her friends would love to have you," She reassured the small princess. Luna felt butterflies in her stomach. _What if they were just like the ponies of Canterlot_…

Three days later Luna would find herself in a carriage bound for Ponyville. As the carriage touched lightly on the outskirts of Ponyville she noticed one of the ponies that had helped her escape from nightmare moon. _The purple pony, what was her name think Luna think. _Before she could even finish her train of thought the purple pony exclaimed "hello, your highness my name is Twilight Sparkle."

_Why was she being this friendly? _Luna stepped out of the carriage, and gave the guards permission to take off. Twilight gave her a look of concern. _Speak Luna speak. _"Um….hello" Luna mumbled quietly trying her hardest to not look at the ground. "I was wondering if your highness would like to join me and my friends at Sugar Cube Corner." Twilight inquired.

"Well actually I have to go….." Luna's voice became so quiet that twilight couldn't understand what she was saying. _I want to go, but what if it's a trap. _Her consciousness debated as she looked at Twilight who then gave her a smile. "We want to be your friends, but you will have to let us first."Twilight pleaded. "Sure" Luna Replied apprehensively. On the walk to Sugar Cube Corner Twilight told Luna stories of when she first arrived at Ponyville. For the first time since she escaped from exile Luna felt like she might finally be happy.

**My first Prologue wasn't exactly complete so I hope you like this.(also any constructive criticism is appreciated)**

** With regards,**

** Cpt. Eclipse **


	2. Chapter 1

The chronicles of Luna

Chapter one

_Well pinkie pie's party sure was nice. _Luna thought as she walked out of the door of the sugar cube corner. "Hey, wait up" Rainbow Dash called at Luna.

"Hi Rainbow Dash" Luna replied. She looked the cyan pony in the eyes. _She is so cute. The way her athletic body curves and those eyes I could get lost in them…Wait no…I can't think like that…what would Tia think if she knew? _"…_ so anyway there_'s going to be this party next week in cloudsdale. I was wondering if you wanted to come." Rainbow Dash inquired snapping Luna from her thoughts.

"Umm…sure" Luna replied trying her hardest not to blush.

"Great" Rainbow dash said happily "I can't wait to see you there" Luna watched Rainbow Dash fly away.

"So are you ready to see where you will be living" Twilight asked as she walked out of Sugar Cube Corner. "Ok" Luna said still slightly excited from her run in with Rainbow Dash. "The library has an extra room where you can stay" Twilight explained as they walked home. Luna's horn glowed as the sun slipped beneath the horizon.

They were at the library. "Spiiike" Twilight called into the dark library. There was no reply. "Hmm, he must have gone to sleep already," She added as the lights turned on in the main room. Luna followed Twilight into a small room at the back of the library. "Well it was full of books, but I managed to clean it up," Twilight said proudly.

"You didn't have to do that" Luna said feeling guilty.

"It was my pleasure princess" Twilight replied happily.

"Just call me Luna" Luna insisted.

"Ok well it was my pleasure…Luna" Twilight countered as she walked out of the room leaving Luna alone with her stuff. Luna walked over and laid on the bed. She was exhausted it didn't take long for her to drift into sleep.

"luuuna" the disembodied voice called as she opened her eyes. _Where am I?_ All she could see was fog. "luuuna" The voice called again

"Who are you?" Luna cried out fearfully "what do you want?'

"You know who I am" The voice replied as a Steel gray alicorn landed in front of her. Luna tried to jump backwards, but her legs wouldn't budge. Her heart skipped a beat. As soon as she saw the alicorn she knew what was happening. "Spectre" She groaned "please, not again…" The alicorn looked her in the eyes. "You didn't think you would escape from me that easily did you little sister."

She felt her legs buckle causing her to fall onto the ground. "Please don't hurt me" she begged as the steel gray alicorn seemed to stare into her very soul. "You will be mine again" The alicorn said menacingly.

She awoke violently nearly falling out of her bed._ Not this dream again. What am I gonna do. _She had not had a dream about Spectre since before her transformation into nightmare moon. She decided go for a walk to clear her head. She was the princess of the moon so she didn't need much sleep anyway. By the time she reached the edge of town she felt somewhat better.

"What are you doing up so late dear" Rarity said as Luna jumped, and looked back at her "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" she followed apologetically.

"It's ok…" Luna replied trying to sound nonchalant as Rarity looked up at the stars.

"They're beautiful" Rarity said as if in thought. _Noponys every complimented me on the night sky. _"Do you mean it?" The princess said while trying to hold back tears.

"Why yes dear. I must say the designs that the stars have is simply magical." Rarity continued on not noticing the tear of joy welling up in Luna's eyes "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that noponys ever told me that they liked my work" Luna replied wiping away the tears. Rarity gave the purple alicorn a hug, and Luna gave her a look of appreciation. "So do you like to look at the night sky often?" Luna asked.

"Yes" Rarity said as noticed the smile that was forming on Luna's face "would you like to see my favorite place to gaze at the sky?" Rarity asked.

"I'd love to" Luna said.

As the two reached the top of the hill rarity let out a sigh of exhaustion. _The view of Ponyville from here was amazing. _Rarity gave her a look "so…how long have you been into mares?"

"W-what" Luna stammered having been caught off guard

"I saw the look that you gave Rainbow Dash" Rarity said with an encouraging smile "you like her."

Luna looked shocked. _Had she really been that obvious? _"ummm" Luna said nervously trying her hardest to not look at the ground. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about" Rarity reassured her. "Yes, I like her…" Luna admitted "It's just that….what would my sister do if she found out" _Her sister had an occasional fling, but never with another mare. _"I'm sure she would be fine with it." Rarity answered "it's perfectly natural."

"Just… please don't tell anyone" Luna pleaded.

"I promise" Rarity said casually.

By the time Luna reached Ponyville the sun was just barely over the horizon. As she walked into the library she was greeted with the smell of breakfast. "Hey, where have you been" Spike ask sleepily. Before she could answer Twilight poked her head out of the kitchen "Spike breakfast is done… oh hey Luna, where have you been"

"Oh I just went for a walk" Luna said with a smile.

She walked in to see spike eagerly munching on a large bowl of gemstones. She sat down at the table with Twilight Sparkle. There was a knock at the door. "Come in" Twilight yelled.

"Trixie is back," The voice replied. _Wait. That was Rainbow Dash. _Luna walked into the main room with a smile. "She says she's looking for you Twi" Rainbow said urgently. Luna turned around to see the concerned look on twilight's face, just as the door burst open.

"YOU…BITCH" Trixie shot a bolt of light out of her horn. The bolt hit missed twilight, but hit Rainbow Dash broadside knocking her unconscious. Luna countered with her own magic knocking Trixie against the wall. She was sprawled out on the floor. "What happened" Twilight shouted with a look of deep concern, just as Applejack ran in the door. "Twilight ah gotta tell ya…." Her voice trailed off as she saw Trixie lying on the ground. She looked up to see Luna holding Rainbow Dash's unconscious body. "Trixie was comin for ya…" Applejack finished quietly.

"Why would she do this" Luna asked still holding Rainbow Dash. Twilight explained what had happened earlier, and how she had been run out of town. "So why would she come back?" Luna thought aloud. "I suppose we'll hav tuh wait till she wakes to find out" Applejack replied with her typical southern drawl.

**Gotta love the cliff hangers. I will try, and get chapter 2 up soon. **

**stay classy guys,**

**Cpt. Eclipse**


	3. Chapter 2

The Chronicles of Luna

Chapter 2

"Well that's that I guess. We will let you know when Trixie wakes up" The inspector said as she put her notepad back in his saddle bag. "Are you sure that's all?" The inspector asked as she walked out of the door. "Yes" Twilight replied. Luna walked back to her bedroom were Rainbow Dash was lying in her bed still unconscious from the hit to her side.

It seemed to be hours before she finally stirred. She had almost fallen asleep when she heard a small groan. "uugh" Rainbow Dash said feebly "where am I." _She must be disoriented. _Luna gave her a gentle nudge. "You're in the library" Luna answered trying to hide her excitement. Rainbow dash tried to stand before falling back onto the bed. "I think its best that you rested for awhile" Twilight warned "at least for now"

"No, just help me up, I can do it." Rainbow Dash said with her usual arrogance. Luna gently picked up the feeble pony, and placed her on the ground. She took a couple of steps, and managed to keep her balance. "So what happened" Rainbow dash asked. They explained to Rainbow Dash what had happened with Trixie."After she hit you Luna hit her with some of her magic knocking Trixie unconscious.

Just as they finished Applejack walked in the door "That investigator said that Trixie is awake" Applejack said as she took a look at Rainbow Dash, who was still slightly disoriented. Twilight and Luna followed Applejack to the small building where Trixie was being held.

The inspector greeted them as they walked in the door. "Hello inspector" Twilight replied "Please, call me Diamond" The tan pony said coolly. Luna could see a small cell at the end of the hallway. _That must be the cell were they are holding twilight._ "So, can we see her" Luna asked diamond. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea. However she did request to talk to you Twilight. " Diamond must have decided it was ok as she led the pair down the dim hallway. As they walked into the interrogation room Luna saw the small unicorn. _She looks like she has been crying._ "You ruined Trixie!" she shot Twilight a look of pure hatred. Just as Trixie's horn began to glow Diamond hit her with a small flash of energy causing her to fall asleep instantly. "Well looks like we have a motive after all" Diamond looked slightly dismayed.

"So, what's going to happen to her now" Twilight inquired looking back at Trixie who was now deep asleep. "The royal guard will take her to the prison facility outside of Canterlot" Diamond answered leading the trio out of the cell "we will contact you if we find out anything else."

By the time Luna returned to the library the sun was almost down. She saw Rainbow Dash sitting outside. "Hi" Luna said with a smile. "Hey" Rainbow Dash replied nonchalantly. Luna's horn began to glow as the sun slipped beneath the horizon again. "So…ummm…I was wondering if you wanted to come to look at the stars with me" Luna asked nervously trying not to blush.

"Sure" Rainbow Dash perked up.

"I have a nice place outside of town…" Luna gave her a smile as she told her about the hill outside of town.

"I bet I can beat you there" Rainbow Dash said as she stretched her wings.

"Ok" Luna said as she took off the ground. It didn't take Rainbow Dash long to overtake her.

As they landed on the hill Rainbow Dash Looked at Luna "That was fun" She grinned.

"Yeah" Luna giggled. Luna and Rainbow Dash locked eyes.

"So hmpgh" Rainbow dash tried to say as Luna went in to kiss her, as they broke the kiss Luna saw the surprised look on Dash's face "Oh no, I'm sorry i-it's just that…" Luna stammered feeling extremely embarrassed. "Don't be sorry" Rainbow Dash playfully tackled her. Luna found herself beneath Dash. This time it was Luna's turn to be surprised as Dash went to return the kiss.

The kiss seemed to be over too quickly. Rainbow Dash moved to snuggle Luna. "That was…amazing" Luna moaned. _Rainbow had never looked more beautiful. _Luna gently laid her head down beside Dash. "I know…I'm pretty good" Rainbow dash replied sarcastically. All Luna could think about was the small cyan pony in her arms. _It was all happening so fast._ She couldn't believe her luck. Rainbow Dash gave her a small kiss on the neck.

Luna realized that they had been snuggling for at least an hour. _It's getting late I need to get back…Should I ask if Dash wants to come…._ "So…did you want to come home with me" Luna asked nervously.

"I'd love to" Dash grinned mischievously.

They both tried their best not to wake Twilight as they snuck into the dark library. Luna let out a sigh of relief as they reached her bedroom. "So were where we" Dash said flirtatiously. Before Luna could even answer the two began to kiss once more. Luna laid down on the bed allowing Dash to take over. Luna would fall soundly asleep in Dashes arms.

She soon found herself in an all too familiar place. The fog was too thick to truly see anything. The steel gray alicorn landed in front of her once again causing her to cower in fear. "So my little sister has a lover I see" Spectre mocked her "what would Tia think if she knew that her precious little sister was into mares." He finished with a cruel grin.

"She loves me! She wouldn't care" Luna shouted trying her best to think of a response. _No….not this again… _"Are you really sure" Spectre moved closer to her "I thought she loved me too, before she locked me in here!" Luna leapt as Spectre shouted.

"What you did was wrong!" she shouted back with a sudden burst of courage. Luna screamed in pain as Spectre hit her with a powerful burst of magic. "I will escape this place and when I do you will pay." He warned before disappearing.

Luna woke up to the smell of haycon. _Twilight must be cooking. _Luna got up gingerly trying not to wake Dash. _Wow she is a heavy sleeper._

"Hey Twilight" Luna said trying to sound casual as she walked into the kitchen._ Even in Canterlot they didn't have haycon that smelled this good. _Twilight gave her a plate just as Rainbow Dash walked into the kitchen. "Hey Rainbow Dash, what are you doing here so early?" twilight asked suspiciously. "Well we went out flying, and Rainbow Dash was tired so she slept here "Luna covered quickly before Rainbow Dash had the chance to respond. Twilight seemed to buy it. She shot a nervous glance at Rainbow Dash. "Anyway see you guys later… There are clouds with my name on them" Rainbow Dash said before grabbing a piece of haycon for herself.

**Well i hoped you liked it :) anyway i want to make ch. 3 a bit longer. I might be able to put it up in a couple of days ****however i have a bunch of irl stuff going on so i don't know yet  
><strong>

**See you then**,

Cpt. Eclipse


	4. Chapter 3

The Chronicles of Luna

Chapter 3

**This chapter is kind of grimdark… you have been warned.**

Almost 5 months had passed since her arrival at Ponyville. Luna was on her way to Sugar Cube Corner. _She had invited her friends there for a reason now I just need to think of a way to say it. _Luna walked into the restaurant, and saw her friend's sitting together. "Hey" She greeted them as she sat down at the end of the booth next to Rainbow dash. They exchanged glances. "So why'd ya ask us here huh? Huh?" Pinky Pie blurted out excitedly.

"Well….um…." Luna looked to Dash for help

"Me and Luna are dating" Rainbow Dash revealed proudly. The whole group with the exception of Rarity looked surprised. "Fer how long" Applejack ask sounding uncomfortable

"We have been dating for almost 5 months" Luna answered breathing a sigh of relief. _It feels good to be out of the closet… I still have to tell Tia. _The thought made her quite nervous still. "I simply knew you guys would end up together" Rarity boasted "you guys are soo cute together." "It jus ain't right tho" Applejack interrupted "two mares bein together…." Dash shot her an angry look "and why is that?" Rainbow countered angrily

"It just ain't natural" Applejack spat "I had NO idea you were like THAT" she finished as she got up to walk away. "What gives you the right to decide who I can love?" Rainbow Dash cursed at Applejack. The two would bicker furiously for nearly 10 minutes, as the whole restaurant stared at them. _What did I do wrong? Why does she hate me…? _"ST-STOP FIGHTING!" Luna sobbed. "Hmmph freaks" Applejack muttered as she turned and walked out the door. The whole table was too shocked to say anything. "Why does everyone hate me?" Luna cried. She ran out of the Sugar Cube Corner and flew off into the night.

She landed in a field outside of town. _I just wish I was back on the moon! _Her thoughts were in severe turmoil._ She couldn't even handle applejack…why was she so weak…What if her sister acts that way…? Would she even be able to handle it?_ Eventually she managed to drift into a tear-filled sleep.

She was in the old royal palace. _Where am I? How did I get here? _"Luna" The all too familiar voice called her "I want you to see my pain"

Instantly she saw a smaller steel gray walking up to the throne on which her sister sat on. "Tia, the gryphons are coming, we need an army." He pleaded. "No! I will not allow you to build an army on my land" Celestia ordered in a strict tone. "And I will not allow us to be killed with a fight" He stated defiantly. "You want your army so that you can gain command of this land!" Celestia shouted "I am the ruler of this land you will obey ME!" Luna was shocked at her sister. "Sister if you do not allow me to raise an army I will be forced to contact the spirits of Equestria." Spectre warned

"You wouldn't dare" Luna watched as Celestia lashed out of anger and hit Spectre with a powerful bolt of magic. He cried out in pain as he flew several feet into the sky and hit the ground hard.

Luna was flashed forward. A little bit woozy she saw the gray alicorn flying up Mt. Hoofmont. The pony landed at the peak and touched his horn on a small altar that jutted out of the peak. Suddenly the altar broke apart, and a cloud of gray smoke enveloped the young alicorn. "I won't let Equestria die" the young Spectre angrily shouted at the moon.

Suddenly she faded back to the field. "Do you still wish to fight for her?" Spectre asked

"But you… all those ponies… You had no right to take over their bodies" Luna was at a loss.

"I did what had to be done" His cold rebuttal stung Luna

"YOU started the war in the first place" Just as the words left her mouth she saw a tinge of sadness in the alicorn's eyes only to be quickly replaced with anger. "Stalliongrad was our land; they had no right to be there!" He said furiously.

"A third of Equestria's population died in that war!" Luna countered.

Spectre turned away from Luna "Fine…. But if you're not with me your against me. Celestia and her followers will pay for what they have done…" He finished calmly

Luna awoke with a start. _The sun was already up. I need to get back to town._

As soon as she walked into the library, She saw Rainbow Dash "Were have you been?" Luna heard the worry in her voice. For once it looked like Rainbow Dash had been crying. "I just needed to clear my head" Luna answered giving Dash a gentle kiss. "I was so worried" Rainbow said tenderly. Luna was a little shocked…_I've never seen Rainbow like this…_

"Hey guys" Twilight greeted them as she walked down the stairs. "Hey Twi" Rainbow and Luna answered in unison. "So I have news… Celestia has asked me to give you this letter" Twilight gave the scroll to Luna. "She wants me to come to Canterlot for a royal ball in 2 days" Luna read the letter aloud "p.s. you can bring that special stallion also if you want." _She has no idea..._ Luna felt excited despite the fact that she hadn't told her sister about them yet. "I bet the wonder bolts are going to be there" Rainbow Dash said with a huge smile instantly breaking her somber mood. "So…you want to go?" Luna responded.

"Of course!" Rainbow gave her a huge hug.

Several hours later Luna and Dash where soaring over the whitewood forest. "There's the castle" Luna exclaimed.

"Let's go" Rainbow dash zoomed off. Luna matched her speed. They slowed as they landed at the entrance of the throne room.

"Tia!" Luna called her sister excitedly as the pair entered the throne room. "Little sister!" Celestia hugged Luna before looking up at Rainbow Dash. She flashed Luna a quizzical look, "you brought Rainbow Dash?" Luna looked back at her partner.

"Tia…I have something I want to tell you" Luna said quietly looking back at her older sister.

"What is it" Celestia asked still eyeing Rainbow Dash. Rainbow was starting to look a little bit nervous.

"You remember when you said bring that special stallion" Luna continued trying not to falter as her sisters facial expression began to change into a look of disappointment. "Well…I like mares…"

"Oh" Celestia looked somewhat relieved

"What did you think I was gonna say?" Luna looked at her funny.

"Nothing… So Luna can show you up to her bedroom Rainbow Dash" Celestia quickly changed the subject "now If that is all I have some business I have to attend to…" She walked off as the servants took their saddlebags up to the room.

Luna showed Rainbow around the castle. She looked shocked at the grandeur of the castle. Night had fallen by the time they entered Luna's bedroom. "So I wonder what was up with princess Celestia" Rainbow Dash asked as the two gazed at the stars on Luna's balcony "I don't know" Luna replied blankly. _Does she know about Spectre? _Luna was deep in thought "She just seemed off…" Dash finished. Luna laid her head down on dash. _Her coat is always so soft. What is happening…? _Luna's stomach sunk _something is wrong… _Dash went to stand up. "I need to get some sleep" she walked into the room and looked back at Luna "are you coming?"

"Yes" She got up and joined Dash in bed. Dash fell asleep quickly, leaving her alone with her thoughts before falling into a fitful sleep.

"I will see you soon little sister!" She saw a gray alicorn ascend into the sky.

She nearly leapt out of bed. Without even checking to see if she had woken Rainbow Dash she ran into the hallway. _I must warn Celestia. _As Luna ran down the dark corridor she heard guards scream. She stopped and peaked around the corner. A steel gray alicorn towered over 3 unconscious palace guards. "How nice of you to join us" The alicorn said with mock excitement.

Luna whimpered but before she could run a magical force pulled her in front of the alicorn. "Look into my eyes Luna" He commanded. "N-NO!" She tried to resist but he was too powerful. As soon as they locked eyes Luna slipped into unconsciousness.

She awoke with the feeling that something wasn't right. _Spectre is back _She remembered. _I've got to find Celestia! _She saw a pony, and an alicorn walking away from her. She ran to catch up with them. "Wait!" She shouted. She got no response. _That's not a pony….that's her? And Spectre? But how? _She followed the two as they descended the stairs to the throne room. "Hello Tia" Spectre announced his presence proudly.

"I've been expecting you…" Celestia replied coldly before gasping at the sight of Luna walking beside Spectre. She could see that the other Luna had an arrogant smirk on her face. "L-L-Luna?" Celestia gasped in disbelief.

"Give it up Celestia, not even your younger sister wants you around anymore." He taunted her. With a flash of rage she aimed powerful bolt of magic at Spectre, he teleported easily out of the way giving Celestia a grin. "You know with a temper like that it's no wonder she doesn't like you" Spectre taunted her.

"You cannot avoid me for forever" Celestia fired another powerful bolt of magic at Spectre who dodged it once more. "I don't have to" He answered smugly. Luna saw possessed ponies come out of the halls. She spotted Rainbow Dash… _NO! Not Rainbow Dash…. _

"Now it's my turn" Spectre gloated as the horns of every unicorn in the room started to glow. The magic hit Celestia all at once overpowering her. Luna gasped as her sister fell off the throne her crown making a noise as it hit the ground.

The crown morphed as Spectre levitated it onto his head. "No…." Luna cried as she watched Spectre and her possessed body hit Celestia again with magic causing her to cry weakly in pain.

"This throne...this kingdom…..this world is now mine!" He proclaimed victoriously as he sat down on the throne.

The possessed guards came to take the fallen alicorn away._ No… _she couldn't believe what she saw. Celestia didn't even put up a fight. Instead she looked directly at Luna's body "Why…" she moaned. Luna saw a tear drop out of her sister's eye as the guards took her out of the throne room.

She felt herself get sucked back into her body. _What the… _She blinked, and looked up at Spectre.

"Now if you are good I will let you both live peacefully, but should you choose to disobey me" One of the guards put a spear to Dash's throat. He let the threat hang. "Ok…" Luna submitted.

**I've decided to stick with the small chapter format, for several reasons mainly the small chapter format works better for cliffhangers. :D**

**Cpt. Eclipse  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

The Chronicles of Luna

Chapter 4

It had been almost 3 weeks since Spectre seized the throne. The world had changed almost overnight. She was forced to sit at Spectre's side while they had court. "Well what do you want?" Spectre asked impatiently at the couple that sat before him. "Please you majesty, tell your guards to spare our son" They begged.

"Denied" Spectre replied coldly.

"Please I beg you" The stallion cried as the guards dragged him away.

"Royal court is now adjourned" Spectre announced. He stood up. "You will come with me" he ordered Luna. "Ok" Luna said looking down at the ground.

"Ok what?" He sneered.

"Ok….your highness" Luna mumbled.

"That's better" Spectre said clearly reveling in his control over her. _I don't know how much longer I can do this…_ Her heart ached for Rainbow Dash; she hadn't seen rainbow is almost 2 weeks. He had made the new Rainbow Dash commander of the Canterlot air force. They walked into the royal court room. Spectre was presiding over the cases of ponies that had been caught trying to resist his rule. She zoned out as he ordered execution upon execution until she heard a familiar name. "Rarity you have been called before this court on charges of treason" Spectre read "How do you plead?"

"Innocent" She responded looking Spectre directly in the eyes fearlessly.

The guards presented their evidence. After what seemed like an eternity Spectre finally spoke. "I've seen enough. Based on the evidence I find you guilty of treason. The punishment for treason is death." The guards moved to take Rarity away. She gave Luna one last look "Goodbye…friend"

Luna couldn't stop it as her eyes filled with tears. "Please… no more…." she sobbed.

"Very well" Spectre replied sounding bored "Escort Princess Luna out of the courtroom" He told the guards.

_I hadn't seen Celestia weeks. _She felt a pang of guilt. She was walking down the corridor trying desperately to not think of what was going to happen to rarity.

Luna arrived at the entrance of the dungeons were her older sister was being held. "Do you have permission to enter?" the guard asked blankly before realizing it was Princess Luna "Oh my apologies Princess. Did you have someone you are here to see?"

"Yes, I want to see my sister…" She told the guard trying to sound strong.

"Ok your Highness follow me" The guard led her deep in to the dungeon.

When they arrived at celestia's cell she dismissed the guard who promptly went back to his post. "Tia…" She greeted her sister. _Celestia was a mess… Her mane was matted and there were tear stains on her face. _She would get no response from her sister. "I love you" Luna attempted to console Celestia.

"You betrayed me…You betrayed everyone…" Her sister replied quietly. Luna could feel the anger in her sister's voice. "No… It wasn't me…" Luna started to choke up.

"I've heard that before" Her sister said dismissively. The words stung Luna deeply. _She doesn't believe me… _The crushing realization brought Luna to her knees. _She had to escape this twisted world. _Unable to take celestia's hopelessness anymore she left to head back up to the castle.

The road from the dungeons entrance to the castle was quite long, she grew tired of running and was forced to slow down. Then she heard it. _Is that Rainbow dash's voice? _"Come here" The voice called flirtatiously. Her heart leapt. She saw rainbow Dash cuddling another mare. _No…it can't be….please Celestia no…._ Rainbow Dash tenderly kissed a cherry colored mare that had been with her. She ran off the tears in her eyes making it hard to see.

Luna had finally made it to her room. She laid down on her bed. _I have lost everything…. I just want to escape. _

She found a rope that was attached to her bed and threw it over the rafter in her room, and tied it back onto the bed. _Tia please forgive me… _She wrapped the other end around her neck, and jumped off the bed. Luna felt her vision go fuzzy before fading into black.

Her eyes opened. _How? _Then she saw her body lying on the ground. The guards must have cut it down. Spectre entered the room. He let out a victorious laugh "let the people know that we will be hosting a special event tonight."

She saw ponies shuffling into the large throne room. Her body had been put on display in a case. They were crying. She saw Celestia in shackles forced to look at her body. Celestia's facial expression warped from one of defeat to one of complete despair. Twilight and her friends from Ponyville had similar reactions with the exception of Rainbow Dash who had a smile on her face… Spectre was clearly enjoying this. Her sadness was replaced with anger. _I did what he wanted….his plan can't be allowed to work. What can I do now…? I'm dead…. _She had an idea. _If Spectre can possess ponies and control their minds using his spirit...maybe I can to? _

She followed Rainbow Dash out of the castle. _How do I do this? _She flew at Rainbow Dash. All of a sudden she found herself inside of Rainbow Dash's mind. _There are two personalities. The weaker one must be Rainbow Dash…_ She removed the stronger one. _That was easier that I thought it would be… _She left Rainbow Dash's mind. "Can you hear me Rainbow Dash?" Luna asked

"Luna… is that you?" Rainbow dash said excitedly "I'm so sorry…. "

"I know it's not your fault" Luna interrupted."We have bigger problems right now." Luna looked at the castle

"So what can we do?" Rainbow Dash asked looking around to make sure no one was watching. "Rarity is dead…the Elements of harmony won't work…" She finished sadly.

"We need to find someone who can take rarity's place as the holder of generosity" and with that the two set of to find the rest of the group.

Rainbow found the group sitting outside of Canterlot. "I can't believe she's dead," Pinkie pie cried. "Pinkie's hair is straight… That's never a good sign" Dash whispered to Luna

"Umm…hey guys" Rainbow dash greeted the group nervously as she walked out of her hiding place. The group is eyed her with hatred. "Luna is still" She started before receiving a swift kick from Applejack. The kick knocked dash off of her feet. Dash gasped in pain. "Stop" she pleaded.

"Yer a traitor" Applejack yelled "we all saw you there when they killed Rarity."

"He possessed me" she yelled desperately "please don't kick me again."

Applejack went to kick her again. Twilight stopped her "what do you mean he possessed you?"

"He controls half of Canterlot" Rainbow Dash answered her groaning from the pain in her side. "I don't know how he does it"

"Luna says that if we can find someone to replace Rarity we can use the elements of harmony." Rainbow dash explained quickly.

"What do you mean Luna says…" Fluttershy asked as tears filled her eyes.

Rainbow dash explained what had happened to her at the end of Spectre's event.

"So who can replace Rarity?" Twilight asked quietly.

They saw Derpy Hooves moping past them her head facing the ground. "Derpy Hooves! That's who" Pinkie pie interrupted her hair suddenly regaining its curl. "Derpy Hooves?" Rainbow looked surprised.

"Sure she gives me party stuff all of the time" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Derpy…wait up" Rainbow Dash called her.

Derpy gave Dash a quizzical look. Dash explained to Derpy what had happened, and what they were talking about. "So I wear this necklace, and it defeats Spectre" Derpy asked.

"That's the idea" Twilight replied "Now let's go" The group ran to the castle.

The group reached the castle. They saw Celestia still sitting in the throne room staring at Luna's body. "Your sister is dead…the elements of harmony have been disrupted…now there is nothing to save you…" he gloated. She only stared back at him with sad eyes. "I wouldn't be so sure" Twilight yelled bravely. The two turned to see the group. "What…that's impossible" Spectre responded with a mixture of surprise and anger as he saw the necklaces on the ponies.

The Elements of Harmony activated sending a huge pulse of rainbow energy hitting Spectre. The group watched in awe as a portal opened. "NO!" Spectre's eyes widened in fear "NO… I WAS SO CLOSE" The portal sucked Spectre in, and closed as soon as Spectre disappeared inside of it.

The guards snapped out of Spectre's control. Celestia's shackles fell off "I don't believe it" She ran to hug her student. "You guys did it!"

Before Twilight could respond before she noticed that the Elements of Harmony began to glow once again. "What's happening" Derpy asked as the just as elements fired again. Hitting the case that Luna's body was inside of.

**I was almost finished with this one last night so I finished it up. Anyway I hope you liked it.[I derp'd here but it gets better lol]  
><strong>

**Cpt. Eclipse**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Chronicles of Luna**

**Chapter 5**

Luna opened her eyes. She groaned in pain as she stood up slowly. "Luna!" Rainbow flew over and embraced her, nearly knocking Luna back off her feet. As Luna kissed Dash the world seemed to fade into the background. "Rainbow…I love you" Luna said tenderly.

"I love you to Luna" Rainbow dash hugged Luna again.

"So how is it that the Elements brought Luna back" Twilight asked with a Look of confusion "The book never mentioned anything about it."

"The elements of harmony attempt to reverse imbalances in our universe" Celestia explained "the loss of the moon princess would be destructive to Equestria… and would leave to disharmony"

"This calls for a party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed excitedly.

Over the next week the palace would be brought back to its original condition, and then some in preparation for Celestia's re-coronation. _The throne room looks beautiful. _There were streamers and decorations everywhere_._ Luna watched as the ponies filed in slowly, and took their seats. The atmosphere in the room was one of excitement and optimism. It even seemed to make the room brighter. As soon as everypony was sat down Celestia walked in front of the throne, and stood in front of Luna. Luna opened up an ancient looking scroll and began reading the vows. "…Do you solemnly swear to protect and serve Equestria?" She finished

"I do" Celestia said proudly looking at the crowd. Luna put the crown on her sister's head. "I'm glad to have you back" Luna gave her older sister a hug. Celestia gave Luna a smile as she ascended the throne.

"What has been done over the last 3 weeks will never be forgotten…but it is our triumph over evil that will live forever in the hearts of all those that inhabit this land" Celestia addressed her subjects. "None of it would have been possible had it not been for these 7 brave mares…"

"So without further ado I present them with the medal of honor" A guard clad in gold armor gave each of them with a medal.

The party that followed would be quite lively by Canterlot's standards. _Pinkie pie had really done a good job to say the least._

Afterwards Rainbow Dash and Luna walked up to their bedroom, when they heard giggling coming from down the corridor. "mmmm" The voice moaned.

"Is that Twilight?" Dash whispered. They peeked around the corner. "Awww" Luna cooed as she watched Twilight kissing a pony under the window._ "_Is it a stallion or a mare…I can't tell…" Luna strained her eyes to see."I think it's a stallion. It looks larger than twilight" Rainbow Dash wondered aloud. After a couple of minutes passed they managed to sneak past the two and make in to Luna's bedroom.

"So…how about we have a little bit of fun ourselves" Rainbow Dash kissed Luna on the neck, she moaned gently in response. Luna took Dash in her arms "mmm". She kissed rainbow deeply. Later the two would fall asleep in each other's arms **(To anybody who may disappointed I'm trying to keep this T rated sorry.) **She would fall into a peaceful sleep for the first time in weeks.

The next morning she would wake up early. _I should see what Tia is doing. _She walked down the hall to Tia's private study, and peaked open the door. "Tia" She called before walking in. Luna walked in to see her sister still asleep, as she went to turn around when she saw a smaller lump move under the sheets. _Wait who was that?_ Curiosity overcame her as she moved closer to the bed.

The smaller pony rolled over._ Purple hair?" Is that_…._Twilight? _She stifled a laugh. _I always knew there was some special connection between them…After all of the friendship reports I have read some of them were just a bit too…personal…._ _Still the age difference was strange…_not wanting them to wake up with her in the room Luna decided to see if Dash was up yet.

She found the room was empty. _Dash must have gone to the dining room. _

"Hey Dashie" She greeted the tired looking Pegasus.

"Hey Luna" Rainbow dash mumbled.

Celestia and Twilight walked into the dining room. Luna greeted them casually. Instead of sitting down Celestia walked into the kitchen. _This is going to be interesting. _Luna got up to follow her. "So that's an interesting choice for a lover…I mean your own student…Tia" Luna said trying not to blush. Her sister gasped "H-How did you know?"

"I saw you guys this morning" Luna admitted.

"You can't tell anyone…If anyone found out…it would be disastrous for my reputation…" Celestia pleaded to her sister "Of course I won't tell anyone…" Luna replied sounding surprised at how worried her sister sounded "so how long have you guys had this little tryst?"

"It will be 2 years tomorrow" Tia finished as she walked out of the kitchen leaving Luna thoroughly surprised.

As they finished eating breakfast in awkward silence Celestia went to hold court looking back at Luna before she left the room. _Today was the day they were going to return to Ponyville. _She realized how long it had been since she had seen Ponyville… She missed sleeping in the quaint library… She was however not going back to the library. She had the servants take her stuff to Rainbow's home in cloudsdale.

The carriage was waiting to take the three of them back to Ponyville. The others had left after the ceremony. She saw Tia wave as they took off.

As the carriage touched down outside of Sugar Cube Corner she saw that Applejack and Pinkie pie where waiting eagerly. As soon as they got out of the carriage Applejack approached Luna "so I am real sorry about mah behavior the last time we were here….I was outta line" Applejack said apologetically "can ya ever fergive me?"

"I forgive you" Luna gave AJ a friendly hug. Her stomach rumbled. _The trip from Canterlot to Ponyville had taken longer than I thought it would…_

The group sat down at the same bench they had sat at the last time they were here. _However it seemed somewhat empty without rarity. _The waitress brought them their drinks. "So… I propose a toast to Rarity" Luna announced.

"To Rarity!" they replied in unison as they all took a drink of their soda.

**To all of those who were disappointed I apologize for the last chapter, I hope this one makes up for it…Also I do plan to avoid doing any more serious grim-dark chapters. They aren't my specialty to be honest.**

**With regards,**

**Cpt. eclipse**


	7. Chapter 6

The Chronicles of Luna

Chapter 6

_The last month has been amazing. _She thought as she sat on a cloud overlooking Ponyville. _Rainbow had gone to meet with the wonderbolts in fillydelphia. So it was just her for now. _She noticed a light blue stallion standing outside of Rarity's boutique. She watched him knock on the door, and wait for a response. _Didn't he know that it was not open...The store had been left alone since Rarity died….everyone in Ponyville knew that…._ She flew down for a closer look at the stallion. _He's definitely not from around here…_

"Can I help you?" Luna landed in front of the stallion. "P-Princess Luna" the stallion looked surprised. "Oh…where are my manners" He gave her a respectful bow. "So what are you doing here?" Luna gave him a suspicious look.

"I am actually looking for Rarity" He answered trying to look innocent. Luna fought back tears. The memory of Rarity was still a sore spot. "Spectre-"

"Oh no she's dead?" The stallion interrupted her.

"Excuse me? Do you mind telling me how you knew her?" The mysterious stallion turned around

"No…no this isn't good one of the keepers dead…without us even knowing?" The stallion thought aloud. _His cutie mark is a shroud…how odd…_"The keepers?" Luna asked him.

"I've said too much" The stallion ran as fast he could. Luna took off landing in front of him. She was surprised when he sidestepped her. "Wait!" Luna yelled taking off again. "Please…go away" The stallion yelled desperately. "Not till you tell me what you wanted with Rarity" The stallion stopped still breathing heavily. Luna waited for him to catch his breath. ." Luna used her magic to hold him in place. "I can't tell you…Please just let me go

"Tell me" She commanded.

"Ok ok just let me go" The stallion begged. She unfroze the stallion.

"So…do you mind telling me your name?" Luna noticed the Stallion had calmed down somewhat. "The name is Aquarius your highness…they call me Aqua for short…"

"Nice to meet you Aqua…just call me Luna" she replied trying to sound friendly.

"Ok…What I'm about to tell you have been predates the history books…and has past beyond the realm of legends…" Aqua gave her a solemn look. "Long before you were born…back when Solana and Galaxior ruled Equestria, Celestia was born with a twin sister…." He explained as Luna's jaw dropped a little bit. _How did anypony know about Solana and Galaxior, there wasn't even any written history from that time…? In fact all she knew was that she herself had descend from the heavens after the two had ascended…_ "Wait…" Luna was shocked "Celestia never mentioned anything about a sister…besides Spectre of course."

Aqua continued explaining "Her name was Eclipse. He was her twin sister… for a long time they were destined to rule together as brother and sister…as the earliest ponies came into existence…the two would guide the ponies from primitive herds that roamed Equestria into civilized beings that built villages, and farms."

"H-How do you know this?" Luna would be ignored once again. "Several centuries later the two would welcome a brother into their royal family… His name was Spectre"

She heard the hatred in his voice "The first several centuries of his growth he was good…in fact he was a skilled leader…He founded many cities which exist to this day. However he soon would desire more power…He would also discover his special talent. He figured out that he could control pony's minds, and even change their personalities"

"So…what does this have to do with Eclipse?" Luna wanted to know more.

"When Solana and Galaxior ascended into the heavens. Celestia and Eclipse would become the rulers with Spectre as their subordinate. This would only feed his thirst for power… He began to corrupt the normally peaceful ponies, and slowly turned them into a militarized force…Under the guise that they needed protection from the gryphon to the far north…He would of course do this without the knowledge of Celestia or Eclipse"

"I know how the war started…" Luna tried to respond as the two began their walk back to Ponyville.

"You THINK you know how the war started…What you don't know is that the war was started so that Spectre could convince Celestia to leave the throne to try and negotiate with the hostile gryphon's. After Celestia left Spectre attempted to use the spirits of Equestria to try, and kill Eclipse…he had underestimated how much power it took to control that force." He continued Luna barely noticed that the two had made it back into Ponyville

"Spectre would be unsuccessful in killing Eclipse…He would however trap her in stone. Her statue would be hidden in one of the remotest places in Equestria. Before he left however Spectre would break off 8 pieces of the statue…The pieces must be re-attached to bring Eclipse back…"

"Our organization the Hoof and Horn society was started by my oldest ancestors going back to the days of the herds. They kept the knowledge implanted in their minds, and passed it from generation to generation." Luna vaguely remembered Spectre before his imprisonment. _She was still a very young filly at the time…"_We were eventually able to track down all of the Shards…Each one was assigned a keeper. When a keeper died it would be passed on to a new one." Aqua continued explaining as what he was saying began to dawn on Luna. "However we have just now been able to locate the statue…I was assigned to retrieve the last shard."

"So Rarity had the last shard?" Luna now sounded thoroughly intrigued.

"That is correct…" Aqua replied.

**This chapter is probably my shortest one yet but I do intend to make the next one slightly longer this just seemed like the best place to stop for now: D. Anyway thanks to all of you that review the chapters.**

**Cpt. Eclipse**


	8. Chapter 7

The Chronicles of Luna

Chapter 7

The two had arrived at Rarity's boutique. "Hmmm it's locked" Aqua said as Luna tapped her horn on the lock. They heard a small click. "Now try" Luna encouraged him. The two walked into to find that Rarity's boutique had been ransacked. _This place is a mess. They must have been looking for the shard…_"It should be stored in a small gem studded chest" He said digging under a pile of dresses.

Luna walked into Rarity's bedroom. _This place was wrecked. _She saw that rarity's mattress had been flipped over. There was a small book lying just under the edge of the mattress. _I wonder why she had this hidden. _She flipped the book open. _It must be a diary. _Luna noticed that each entry had been dated. As Luna flipped through the pages she noticed her name in one of the entries. 6/23/3248 Princess Luna is with us now. I can't believe how fast she took a liking to Rainbow Dash. I mean who can blame her Dash is cute… Not that I'm into mares but still… Luna decided to continue flipping through the pages. She continued until she found the last entry. 12/2/3248 Spectre's guards have been searching houses and intercepting letters. They are looking for the shard. I know it's only a matter of time till they find me. I shall have to hide the shard Spectre's guards cannot be allowed to find it. "Aqua…"Luna called "I think I found something."

"Did you find the case?" He ran in seeing only a book. Noticing Aqua's dismayed look Luna showed him Rarity's last entry. "Good then that probably means that Spectre didn't get gain control of it…" Aqua perked up. "However we will have to search for it. Do you have any idea where Rarity might have put it? Like a favorite spot?"

"Unfortunately no…" Luna replied "We can't begin our search now however" Noticing that the sun had gone down. "but I can find you somewhere to stay for the night if you want." _She had finally learned to lower the moon without even thinking about it…_Luna let out a small chuckle.

"I would like that" Aqua gave her a friendly smile. Luna showed him to Ponyville's library.

Rarity's boutique was a short walk away from the library. The two would chit chat until Luna knocked on the door. They waited a few seconds until a Twilight who looked slightly unhappy about being woken up answered the door. "So who's this?" Twilight yawned.

"This is Aqua…he's an old friend" Luna lied "I was wondering if he could stay here for now" "Any friend of Luna's is a friend of mine" Twilight shrugged walking back upstairs. "Well I guess I will see you in the morning" Luna said goodbye before returning home.

_The house was dark. Dash must not be home. _Luna would fall asleep almost immediately.

Luna flashed back to her filly years. _"_Hey Luna" The peach colored Pegasus greeted her.

"Hey Lace" Luna smiled

"So you wanna see this super awesome hidden place I found in the castle court yard?"

"Umm…well I don't know if my sister would be okay with that…" Luna mumbled.

"Sure she would! Let's go!" Lace said trying to encourage Luna.

"Ok…" Luna said uncertainly. The two raced to the castle court yard.

"This is it!" Lace replied looking proud at the bush that appeared to have a large open space on the inside.

Just as Luna was about to enter the bush she heard Spectre's voice. Luna and Lace went to greet him. "Hello Spectre!" The pair shouted in unison.

"Get out of my way!" He yelled storming angrily out of the court yard. Luna saw a small burn mark on his side.

"We should follow him…" Lace said. Luna gave her a stern look. "You know to see what's wrong." Lace finished nervously.

The two followed him out of the courtyard, and into the small village outside of the castle. They saw the residents had just finished putting up a sign. "What's Canterlot?" Luna read aloud.

"ssshh… You don't want Spectre to hear us…" Lace whispered. The two watched Spectre wait until two armor clad earth ponies came walking down the path. The two ponies gave him a bow. "Can you hear what they are saying?" Lace asked her.

"No, we should move closer" Luna replied boldly. Lace didn't need an invitation. The two would move as close as they could. "Your highness…The troops to the south are in desperate need of more swords…"

Lace went to take a step back. When a branch broke letting out a loud crunch. Spectre and the two earth ponies looked right at them. "Run." Lace whispered in her ear.

Luna woke up suddenly. The memories which she had long since forgotten came rushing back to her. It was bittersweet. She longed for the time when everything was simpler…_Her friend lace…_Lace died centuries before her exile on the moon. She had gotten over it for the most part. Ponies come and go. That was a consequence of their long lifespan.

She saw how high the sun was in the sky. _Oh I need to go meet Aqua in Ponyville! _Having been so lost in her thoughts that she had completely forgotten about him. She immediately took off towards Ponyville.

Luna found Aqua walking out of Sugar Cube Corner. "I'm sorry I was late… I slept in" She apologized. "No problem… you know for such a small town you have some fine restaurants…" He commented. "Were did you say you were from" Luna inquired.

"I didn't…But I am actually from Manehatten" He answered her "So are you ready to begin our hunt?" He finished giving her a smile.

"Yes" She replied blankly still thinking about her dream and what had happened with Spectre.

**Another chapter is here :D **

**Cpt. Eclipse**


	9. Chapter 8

The Chronicles of Luna

Chapter 8

They had gone back to Rarity's boutique. "So what do you expect to find here?" Luna asked as Aqua started to sort through Rarity's stuff. _Hmmm… _Luna opened up Rarity's diary. She saw rarity's first entry. Well the trip back was uneventful…but at least I am finally back where I belong. After reading several pages Luna decided to skip ahead till after the date when she had arrived. 6/24/3248 I showed Luna my spot on the hill. I asked her about liking mares…I guess I was right. Luna and Rainbow Dash would be cute together, but Luna seemed shy about it…I wonder how long it will be before she gets the courage to admit her feelings. "That's it!" Luna exclaimed.

"What?" Aqua asked still sorting through the last of Rarity's stuff.

"The hill…I bet she put it there!" Luna answered him.

Aqua looked skeptical "The hill?"

"Me and Rarity used to go there to look at the stars" Luna started towards the door.

"Seems like a good place then…After all I don't think we are going to find anything here." He gave the mess in rarity's boutique one last look before the pair left.

_The climb up the hill took longer that it had with Rarity…or maybe I just had more fun when I went with Rarity._ Aqua let out a sigh snapping Luna out of her thoughts "Well here we are...I think the best way to do this is look for disturbed ground…"

The two immediately began looking for broken ground. It seemed like an eternity before Aqua called Luna over "I think this it!"

Luna walked over. _The ground is broken up…it looks like grass has just started to grow back._ Aqua began to dig before hitting something hard. "This is it" He pulled the case out of the dirt.

"Well…open it" Luna insisted. Aqua opened the case revealing a piece of a concrete statue._ It looked like a piece of an alicorn's wing. _"That's it…Now I just have to get it back to the north lands…" Aqua looked relieved.

"You mean the mountains north of Stalliongrad?" Luna asked the alicorn who now looked slightly worried "On foot? That's gonna take forever…"

"It must be done….Eclipse must be freed from his prison…" he looked determined.

"I want to go with you… I want to meet my older brother…" Aqua gave her a look of uncertainly

"Are you sure? This journey could take up to a month…"

"Yes" Luna answered stubbornly.

"Very well…but we will need several days to pack up supplies for our trip." He turned around to look at Ponyville.

"But I must ask a favor of you…I want to bring my fillyfriend Rainbow Dash." Luna gave him her best puppy dog eyes. _Is he blushing? _"Sure, but we can't bring anyone else otherwise we will have too much stuff to carry." He answered trying to act nonchalant. _He is blushing…_

Afterwards Luna flew home hoping that Rainbow was back from Fillydelphia. She was pleasantly surprised to find Dash waiting for her. "Hey lulu" _Dashes new per name for her was cute…_

"Hey…" She gave Dash a gentle kiss. "So how was fillydelphia?" Dash went on to explain what had happened with the wonderbolts, and how she got to participate in her first official air show. "Well I have news of my own…" Luna explained all that happened over the past few days.

"So Rarity was…a keeper of an ancient artifact?"

"Yes...Aqua and I are going to the northlands to return it to the statue. I would really like it if you came with me…" She gave Dash an alluring look. "Of course Lulu" Dash embraced Luna.

They spent the next week preparing for their trip. "So are you sure you don't want us to come" Twilight asked them closing Luna saddle bag for her. Their friends had gathered to see them off. "Yes, we can only have 3 people" Luna looked over the group.

"Well imma miss yall" Applejack said sadly as she gave Luna and Rainbow Dash hugs.

"We will be back Applejack" Luna replied before giving the rest of the group one last hug before beginning their long journey.

Several hours had passed, and the sun had begun to dip below the horizon. "So I think it would be a good idea to set up camp before the sun goes down." Aqua looked at the two ponies.

The trio set up camp just in time before the sun went down. They sat around the fire quietly eating before aqua broke the silence. "So how long have you guys been together?"

"We have been together for almost 7 months now," Rainbow Dash hugged Luna. Aqua looked slightly dismayed. "Oh…" He looked at the ground.

After a few minutes of idle chit-chat Dash got up and entered the tent, leaving Luna and Aqua. _He looks nervous. _"So…umm…Luna can I ask you something…" He stammered.

"Sure…" She was sure what he was about to say.

"Luna…Are you just into mares?"

"Yes…why?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Oh…Well I have a confession…You the first mare that I've ever liked…I'm sorry I know you and Rainbow Dash are happy together." He looked slightly relieved to have said that.

"So you have never met a mare that you like?" Luna was surprised.

"I have never had the chance…I have always been busy working for the Hoof and Horn society." _He's not even that old…So I guess it makes sense…_"So how old are you?" Luna interrupted him.

"I just turned 15 a month ago…Why?" Aqua gave her a surprised look. _He is really mature for being so young._"Wow you are 15? Your parents sent you across Equestria?" Luna was honestly surprised at this. "It's part of being a retriever. It's my duty to retrieve the shards from the keepers" He looked somewhat proud. "Well I'm sure you will have many chances to meet that special mare" She tried to encourage him. "Well I'm going to get some sleep" Aqua walked over to the tent giving Luna a smile before he entered. _It's getting cold… _Luna entered the tent seeing that Dash was fast asleep. She snuggled Dash, and fell asleep.

She was back at Canterlot. _What is happening? _"So I wonder what Spectre was doing" Lace pondered as the two walked through the center of the small village. "I don't know…I think we should get back to the castle before Celestia notices we are gone?" Luna insisted.

"Luna it's time to get up" Dash nudged her gently.

"Good morning" Luna opened her eyes. It was still dark out.

"Aqua says it would be good to get an early start" Dash looked excited "We are almost to Mareville."

"Mareville?" Luna asked rubbing her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! You have never been to Mareville?" Dash gave her a smile. "Fluttershy and I used to go there all the time when we were in the academy."

"What's so good about Mareville?" Luna asked her sitting up.

"They have a huge selection of food…and some of the best restaurants in all of Equestria…" Rainbow dash nudged her again "Let's go"

She saw Aqua packing his stuff into the saddle bags. "Hello Luna" He greeted her.

**Cpt. Eclipse **


	10. Chapter 9

**The Chronicles of Luna**

**Chapter 9**

"So this is Mareville huh?" Luna looked down the main street of Mareville in awe. _There are restaurants everywhere. _"Yeah…What did I tell you" Rainbow dash saw the look of surprise on her face. "I need to show you the place where we will be staying for the night..." Aqua said oblivious to Luna's surprise.

The trio turned down several small back roads before reaching a small but cozy looking cottage. "This house is owned by a hoof and horn society member who is out of town for awhile. He volunteered to let us stay there" Aqua looked at the house before turning around "However I have some business I need to attend to before I leave…I will be back later…" He finished before walking off leaving the two alone. "So did you want to go out to eat?" Luna asked Dash.

"You know it!" Dash replied excitedly. The two flew off to Main Street.

_Wow this food is amazing. Even in Canterlot the food wasn't this good. _All of a sudden the door opened, and several guards clad in golden armor walked in. The ponies bowed as Celestia walked in. "Tia!" Luna exclaimed "what are you doing here?"

"Tell me where the shard is" Celestia commanded. Luna was taken aback she had never heard her sister use that tone of voice. "I don't know…Aqua has it…" Luna replied unsure how respond, she had never seen her sister act like this. "Seize them" She commanded coldly to the guards. The guard closed in on them. Dash went to rush the guards. Celestia hit her with a flash of light Dash fell to the floor with a thud. Out of desperation Luna grabbed Dash and teleported to the Cottage just before her sister just barely dodging her sister's stun spell.

"What just happened" Dash groaned.

"I don't know I've never seen Celestia act like this…" She remembered the scene Spectre had showed her in the dream. Aqua burst through the door. "This is not good!" He appeared very nervous "We cannot stay here…We have to go!" The trio grabbed their stuff and ran till they were several miles outside of Mareville.

"I don't get it…Why is Celestia acting like this?" Luna was deeply confused.

"Celestia doesn't want to see Eclipse freed." He answered while looking to see if anyone was following them. "Why wouldn't she want to see Eclipse released?" Rainbow Dash added."Celestia is afraid of Eclipse…" He answered relieved to see they were the only ones on the road. "But…why?" Luna thought aloud.

"Spectre wasn't the only one making power plays…Eclipse's magic was stronger than both Spectre and Celestia combined…Celestia sought to gain an edge against both Spectre and Eclipse. She gained control over the Elements of Harmony. The Elements of Harmony had been created by Galaxior as an embodiment of his power before he ascended into the heavens. Should any serious threat come to Equestria it could be used to neutralize the threat." Aqua explained "As time went on the three siblings slowly became rivals for power, and as I explained earlier Spectre would make the first move using the spirits to get rid of Eclipse, and Celestia would eventually use the Elements to stop Spectre effectively gaining complete control over Equestria."

"So...Why is it you want to free Eclipse?" Luna and Dash stared at Aqua.

"This time the Elements won't be strong enough to hold Spectre for much longer…He is in the process of returning to Equestria as we speak. The elder's believe he now has enough power to control the spirits of Equestria"

"And that means?" Dash gave him a skeptical look.

"That mean when he returns not even the Elements of Harmony will be able to stop him…" Aqua gave them a solemn look.

"What are the Spirits of Equestria?" Luna asked afraid to hear the answer.

"It is the concentrated essence of every Pegasus, and Unicorn's magic…After they die it returns into the world where it originated…To fully control it takes incredible concentration and power…However when fully controlled it can give one the power of a god…" Luna swallowed loudly as Aqua finished.

"Shouldn't we make camp?" Dash asked. Luna had barely noticed they had been walking for several hours. "That would be a good idea" Aqua agreed setting down his saddle bag with a sigh of relief. Dash was quick to set up the tents while Aqua built a fire. By the time they had finished the sun had slipped beneath the horizon_._

"So are you coming to bed?" Dash gave her a frisky smile. Seeing that Aqua had already gone to sleep Luna followed her into the tent. "It's been so long" Dash kissed her "How about we have some fun?" _What if Aqua hears us? I don't want to hurt his feelings. _She knew Aqua still liked her. She moaned as Dash began to kiss her neck. _Oh well…_ She couldn't resist Rainbow Dash, and slowly returned the kiss. _Wow I have missed our encounters. I forgot how good Dash was. _She quickly fell asleep afterwards.

She found herself back in the castle. Luna saw her older sister. "Tia!" Her small voice squeaked. "Where have you been" Celestia replied "Did you go down to Canterlot again?" _How did she know? _Luna looked down at the ground "Yes…"

"You know you shouldn't go down there alone" Her sister scolded her "Equestria is dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I just wanted to see what Spectre was doing…" Luna whined.

"No excuses…You need to get back to practicing your magic." Her sister began to lead her into the corridor. "B-But lace doesn't have to practice her magic…" Celestia gave Luna an impatient look. "Lace is not a princess. Now go on." Celestia led her into the makeshift classroom.

**Hey also don't worry I'm not rushing I usually type these up at school when I am not doing anything (It helps when your classes are easy XD.). I like writing but if I do run out of ideas I might take a hiatus, but I'm going pretty strong. So anyway I hope you enjoyed. Also I have made an image of Spectre it's on my profile page  
><strong>

**Cpt. Eclipse**


	11. Chapter 10

**The Chronicles of Luna**

**Chapter 10**

**Important: ****Yours truly had a derp moment XD I meant to have eclipse as a girl, and the story has been edited I just wanted to prevent confusion. Anyway my apologies**

Nearly 2 weeks had passed since they left Maresville. For the most part their journey had been uneventful. "Time to wake up dashie" Luna whispered gently in her ear. Dash moaned slightly then rolled over. "Come on" Luna nudged her. "Ok…" Rainbow Dash got up as Luna walked out of the tent. "Hello Aqua!" Luna greeted the blue earth pony.

"Good morning Luna…" Aqua answered calmly as he stared over the snow covered landscape. "So I've been thinking…We have made amazing progress. We are almost to Stalliongrad" He said suddenly sounding excited. "How long will it take to reach Stalliongrad?" Dash asked after walking out of the tent. "If we leave early we might be able to reach it by the end of the day" Aqua walked over to his tent.

"I've never been this far north" Luna said trying to break the silence as they walked along the road to Stalliongrad. "Look!" Rainbow Dash looked at the sky. They saw a Pegasus flying haphazardly through the sky. "He looks hurt…" Luna replied as the Pegasus began to come closer to them.

The Pegasus dipped as he approached them. _He's going to hit the ground! _Luna ran as the Pegasus hit the snow covered field with a thud. "Are you ok?" Luna yelled as she approached the Pegasus. "P-Please don't go to Stalliongrad" the Pegasus answered weakly.

"Why?" Luna asked trying to heal the injured Pegasus. "I-I-It's a trap." She could tell the Pegasus was dying. "Celestia's guard's…" The Pegasus slipped into unconsciousness. "What should we do?" Luna began to cry. "We have to keep moving" scanning the skies to make sure nopony had followed the Pegasus. "You mean just leave him?" Luna sobbed. "He's dead…unfortunately there's nothing that can be done…He was a good pony" Aqua looked slightly sad himself."Wait…you knew him?" Luna looked wiped a tear from her eyes. "His name was Malamute…He was a Hoof and Horn society member." Aqua continued walking. Rainbow Dash followed him. She gave the fallen Pegasus one last look before speaking "So how are we gonna make it to the north mountains without going through Stalliongrad? We are almost out of supplies."

"We aren't going around Stalliongrad…" He answered obviously deep in thought "There is nowhere else to go…The nearest village is a week's walk to the east" Luna had forgotten how sparsely populated the northlands were. "So then how are we going to get around Celestia's guards?" Dash gave Aqua a skeptical look. "The Hoof and Horn society has a huge presence in Stalliongrad" He replied dismissively.

They had reached Stalliongrad. _What am I going to do if they catch us? _They saw the busy denizens of Stalliongrad. "It looks run down" Dash observed. "Unfortunately this is one of the hardest places in Equestria to live…The people here have very little. Ever since the gem mines ran dry the city has been slowly dying. However I have a place we can stay that should be safe from the guards…" He led them through a series of back alleys.

"Stop!" a voice commanded. Aqua looked back his eyes widened "Run!" Luna looked back. _How did they know? _Before Luna could stretch her wings she was hit with a stun spell. "Luna!" She heard Dash yell as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Luna gradually regained consciousness. _Where am I? _ "Hello Luna" Her sister was standing over her. "Tia?" she replied fearfully. "Why would you betray me sister?" Celestia gave her a look of disgust before hitting her with a bolt of magic causing her to cry in pain. "Why are you afraid of Eclipse" Luna groaned trying to regain her breath. "Eclipse is a threat to everything Equestria stands for…" Luna gave her sister a scowl. "You mean she's a threat to your control over the throne…" Luna replied angrily. "He was plotting against me before Spectre dealt with him." Celestia spat. "Who are you…You're not my sister…" Luna gave Celestia a look of sadness and anger. Celestia kicked her sending her flying onto the ground. She felt her crown go flying off. "I'll take that…" Celestia said as she moved the crown out of Luna's reach.

All of a sudden they heard a large thud and the yelling of guards. The door flew open, and a stun spell hit Celestia causing her to lose her footing and fall to the ground. "Let's go!" A shrouded mare commanded

Luna teleported out with the mare before finding herself in a rather odd looking place. "Who are you? Where are we…?" Luna asked the mysterious mare. "You are in the Headquarters of the Hoof and Horn society. Your friends are here also…" The mare answered removing her shroud. Luna could see her red coat, and her crimson eyes. "Is Rainbow Dash ok?" Luna gave the mare a worried look. "Who? Oh yes the rainbow one…yes she is fine…" The mare called over another member "Show Luna to her room." The brown stallion looked excited when he saw her. "Princess Luna!" he gave her a bow.

Luna's heart leapt when she saw they were ok. "Dash! And Aqua" Luna gave them a hug. "I was so worried."

"I have a meeting with the elders…They have also requested to see you" Aqua smiled at her.

Aqua showed Luna to the chamber where several elderly Ponies were sitting around a large table "We are here" Aqua announced respectfully. _The chamber was dark_. _Most of the lighting came from the fireplace at the far side of the room._

"Luna…is that you?" The Stallion at the end of the table asked her. "Yes" She replied. _The stallion looked like he had lived through a lifetime of conflict. _"I'm sorry you had to find out about your sister like this…" He looked at her apologetically "She has become corrupted by centuries of total control. This is why Eclipse and Celestia were meant to rule together." She began to cry. "However…She is not the worst of our problems right now…A much worse force approaches us…" Luna wiped away the last of her tears "Spectre is going to escape again…" She said solemnly.

"Yes…As I'm sure Aqua has informed you we believe he has the full power of the Spirits." Then she saw it. _They looked scared, and deeply worried. _"Fortunately one of the guards is an agent of ours. He has recovered the shard and should arrive here any minute now." The stallion's expression lightened up slightly. "So what will we do when we get the shard?" Luna felt herself feeling better. "When we get the shard you, your friend, and several of our people will travel to the north mountain. The others are waiting with their shards.

The crimson mare walked into the chamber "Elder Mathis, the Retriever has arrived…" Luna followed the mare, She saw a white stallion clad in gold armor. _Wait is that? It can't be! _"Captain Valley" Luna yelled excitedly. _He was the first person to be nice to me at Canterlot. _"Luna" He replied happily as she gave him a hug. "So I would recommend you get some rest…Your journey begins tomorrow Luna" Elder Mathis finished giving her an encouraging smile.

Luna entered her room seeing that Dash was deep asleep. _I am really tired… _She crawled into the bed, and fell asleep almost immediately.

She found herself hiding behind a statue. "Spectre I will no longer allow you to have an army" Celestia said menacingly. "Celestia what are you going to do about it? My armies control most of Equestria. By default I rule Equestria…" He sneered.

"Fine" Celestia sighed "You leave me no other choice." As she stood up Spectre noticed her chest plate had begun to glow. "Don't you realize your elements are useless again the spirits of Equestria." Celestia fired a huge bolt of rainbow energy; Spectre immediately fired a bolt of white energy temporarily blocking the rainbow energy. The Spirits would not stop the Rainbow energy for very long. She watched as Spectre was sucked into the portal it had formed. "NOOOOOOO" he screamed as the portal closed.

**Cpt. Eclipse**


	12. Chapter 11

**The Chronicles of Luna**

**Chapter 11**

Still groggy from her dream Luna opened her eyes slowly. _Today's the day. _She felt her heart flutter with excitement. _I wonder what eclipse looks like…_She noticed Dash had already gotten up.

As Luna walked into the main chamber she saw several of the ponies packing, but she didn't see Dash. "Hey Aqua" He appeared busy packing stuff for their trip. "Hello Luna." He looked up briefly then went back to packing. She looked at Elder Mathis "So how long do you think it will take to get there?" Elder Mathis stared at her as if in thought "Probably a day or two at most." She saw Dash come strutting in with her usual swagger. The crimson mare came walking in behind her. Elder Mathis looked at them intently before speaking "Rose you will escort Luna, Rainbow Dash, and Aqua to the North Mountains along with Cpt. Valley." Captain Valley and the crimson mare both gave Elder Mathis a salute. "So…Rose that's a pretty name" Luna said trying to be friendly. Rose gave her a look of boredom "Yeah…I guess." Before Luna could respond Rose walked away, "Don't mind her…She's always like that" Aqua sighed before taking a break from packing.

Several hours later the group had managed to make it out of Stalliongrad without being found by any of Celestia's guards. Luna could already see the mountains of in the distance._ Wow the mountains are beautiful_. The group stopped to admire the beauty, and to take a break. "We are almost there" Aqua beamed. Luna nuzzled against Dash "Aren't they beautiful…" Dash gave her a kiss. As they broke the kiss Luna noticed Aqua was trying not to look at them. "Ok…lovebirds break it up" Rose grinned walking past them. "We should get moving" Aqua put his saddlebag back on.

Nearly a day had passed since they had left Stalliongrad "Well here we are" Captain Valley broke the silence. They stared up the mountain. "Yeah now all we have to do is make it up a near vertical path to the top." Rose replied sarcastically. _Rainbow looks impatient. _"What's wrong Dashie" Luna looked at Dash who was stretching her wings and looking up the mountain. "Nothing" Dash lied. _She wants to fly up the mountain…_They were stuck traveling on foot, because Aqua was an earth pony. "I-I-it's so cold" Aqua shivered as the wind began to pick up. "Perhaps we should set up camp" Captain Valley suggested.

They set the camp at record pace to try and beat the advancing cold. As they sat in front of a warm fire the day melted into night. They had set up camp on a cliff. The group stared out into the northlands. The snow stretched on forever. Captain Valley yawned "I'm going to bed, and I'd advise you to do the same," giving them one last look before disappearing into his tent. "Well I'm going to bed" Dash went into the tent quickly following her into the tent. _Dash's fur was always warm. _She fell asleep listening to dash's heart beat.

"Wha.." She rolled over. _It's still dark out…? Is that… _she heard heavy breathing coming from outside of the tent. Luna slowly poked her head out of the tent. _Rose…and Aqua? Now I'm confused. _"Mmhhmm" Rose moaned. After a few seconds Luna was still somewhat surprised. _Wait why am I still watching? What's wrong with me…? _Despite her best efforts Luna could not look away. She saw Aqua start nibbling on Rose's ear as she gently let out a moan of pleasure. "Let's go back to our tent" Rose gave Aqua a seductive look. Luna ducked her head back in silently as the two walked in to the tent next to hers. She rolled over trying to go back to sleep despite the noises Rose and Aqua were making.

"Hey…time to wake up" Dash poked her head in the tent. Luna walked out of the tent. "Ugh…It's still cold" Dash groaned as she cooked breakfast over the fire. She saw Captain Valley taking down his tent. "Luna…You should help me take these tents down…if we want to reach the Statue before Nightfall we will have to leave early." "Ok…"

_That didn't take very long…_ She helped Dash put on her saddlebag as they prepared for the last stretch of their journey. "The other Retrievers have a camp farther up. They will meet us and we will reach the statue together" He said excitedly. Luna saw Rose give Aqua a flirtatious smile. _I remember that look. _Luna drifted back to when her and Dash first started dating. "Wake up Luna" Dash laughed breaking her daydream. "What?" Luna replied. "We are almost there…I glad you heard me this time" Dash giggled. "Whoa" Aqua exclaimed as they approached the camp. "Welcome to our camp…" A purple mare greeted them "Do you have the shard?"

"Yes" Aqua answered her pulling the chest out of his saddlebag. The purple mare smiled "Good we will be ascending the mountain in 2 hours."

By the time they had almost reached the summit the sun was on the horizon. "I don't believe it we are almost there!" Luna felt giddy. "There it is!" Rainbow dash flew up the rest of the way. "Wow she's magnificent" Luna exclaimed as she saw the statue of her long lost sister "she's as big as Celestia."

"Now prepare to insert the shards" The purple mare looked at the retrievers. _Wow…_Luna noticed the places where the statue had been damaged. "Ok...Now insert the shards…" The purple mare said looking at the retrievers. One by one they inserted the shards into the statue. As soon as they were finished they backed away from the statue. The purple mare shot a bright boltd of light at the statue. "Why isn't anything happening?" one of the stallions said disappointed. Just as the Stallion finished his sentence the statue began to glow brightly. "Whoa!" They all exclaimed in unison. The statue sent a huge pulse of energy temporarily blinding them.

**Hello all! Well I redesigned Eclipse . **

**Cpt. Eclipse**


	13. Chapter 12

The Chronicles of Luna

Chapter 12

As her vision slowly returned she saw a black alicorn with a brilliant white mane standing over her. "Eclipse?" Luna's vision was still blurry. "Who are you?" Eclipse asked. _Her voice is powerful yet feminine… "_I'm Princess Luna" she stood up. "Princess Luna? So you are an Alicorn…But that's impossible…Solana and Galaxior ascended there was only three of us?" Eclipse Stared at her. "Princess Eclipse!" Aqua bowed to her. "They said I descended from the heavens" Luna tried her best not to be intimidated. Eclipse turned to look at the retrievers that had freed her. "Wow...she's beautiful…" Aqua whispered in Luna's ear. Luna couldn't help stop herself from giggling.

"Your highness we have freed you from your stone prison…" The purple mare bowed before her. "Tell me where Spectre is" She looked back at Luna. _She looks confused. _"Spectre is trapped inside another dimension…" Aqua explained what happened after she became trapped in stone "…Celestia has become corrupted by power" Eclipse looked at the sky. "So little sister are you ready to go to Canterlot?" Luna looked at Dash "Only if Rainbow Dash can come" Eclipse looked Rainbow Dash over "Sure why not?" After saying their goodbye's to the rest of the group Luna and Dash stretched their wings. "What are you doing?" Eclipse gave them a puzzled look "You didn't think we where gonna fly did ya?" Now Luna was herself was confused "How else are we going to get there?" Eclipse smiled at her "We are going to teleport of course." Luna stared at Eclipse "But it's too far to teleport?"

"Not for me… Now come here" Eclipse stretched her wings. The three instantly found themselves outside of the royal palace. "Whoa…" Dash looked surprised "I know Twilight can teleport, but not very far…"

"It takes a lot of energy to teleport" Luna explained to Dash as the three ascended the steps to the throne room. "Get ready" Eclipse gave Luna and Dash one last look before using her magic to throw open the doors to the throne room. "CELESTIA" Her powerful voice boomed clearly catching the Princess of the Sun off guard. "Eclipse" Her eyes widened "How can this be?" "You disappoint me Celestia…" Eclipse gave her an angry look "I expected better of you" She finished. As she walked closer to the throne Celestia's guards began to look apprehensive.

"This is my throne…" Celestia said menacingly. "Please Celestia; Spectre is going to return...you need to work together…" Luna pleaded. "Shut up traitor" Celestia spat before turning her attention back to Eclipse. "You will stand down" eclipse threatened Celestia. "Never...Guards seize her!" The guards looked fearfully at Celestia as if trying to decide who they feared the most. Eclipse's horn began to glow "You leave me no other choice" Eclipse fired her magic. Celestia's throne disintegrated as she jumped out of the way. Celestia countered scoring a direct hit. "AHHH" Eclipse screamed. She lashed out in fury hitting Celestia in the flank causing her to fly 360 degrees before hitting the ground with a loud thud. "No more please…" Celestia groaned in pain. Eclipse stood over her twin sister "I can't believe my twin sister has become such a tyrant…" She said with a tone of disappointment and disgust. "I've been ruling Equestria for almost 2500 years…What right do you have to come here and demand the throne back…" Celestia cried in pain. "I was trapped in STONE…" Eclipse gave her an angry look "and you didn't even try to save me…"

"Ok…You're right…" Luna saw celestia's eyes fill with tears "I was wrong…p- please forgive me" Celestia pleaded.

"Spectre is going to return…he now has full power over the spirits of Equestria." Eclipse looked at her twin sister. "B-But how…we locked him away…" Celestia thought aloud looking at the ground in shame. "When fully controlled the Spirits of Equestria are much stronger than the Elements" Eclipse helped Celestia stand up. "So…What can we do?"

"We must all work together" Luna interjected "Together we can use our power to defeat Spectre."

"How long do we have till he escapes" Celestia gave them a concerned look. "Elder Mathis said that we have less than a month till he breaks the final barrier to our universe…" Luna explained. "Elder who?" Celestia looked confused. "It's nothing…but we must prepare for the return of Spectre" Luna quickly changed the subject.

"Celestia do you still have the Elements of Harmony?" Eclipse interrupted Celestia before she could ask Luna anything else.

"Yes…and no" She responded nervously "But why they are useless against the Spirits…"

"With the elements, and the power of Luna and I combined we can stop Spectre" Eclipse gave Celestia a hopeful smile. "The elements have been broken into six parts that are now controlled by 6 mares…Including Rainbow Dash" Celestia finished as Eclipse turned to look at Dash who had been oddly silent the entire time. "Twilight has them…" she gave Luna a nervous glance.

"Then we must go see this Twilight Sparkle…." Eclipse replied calmly. "No need…I will send a letter asking her and her friends to come immediately." Celestia seemed to perk up a little bit. "Until then I think we have some catching up to do" Celestia smiled at her twin sister.

After a few hours the four would meet at the royal palace's extravagant dining hall. "So Luna, Celestia tells me you have a fillyfriend" Eclipse saw Luna blush a little bit. "Yeah" Luna gave dash a romantic smile. "Well I'm that not surprised…so are you two open about it?"

"Yes" Luna and Dash said at the same time. "Well that's a surprise…it's seems like the entire royal family has its secrets. Eclipse grinned at Celestia whose cheeks promptly turned beet red. "And they usually don't admit to it. Did you know that your sister once…" Celestia coughed loudly. "Hooked up with Stallions on a daily basis" Eclipse continued ignoring Celestia. Luna looked at Celestia who was clearly embarrassed to have details of her earlier life exposed "So Tia you might as well come out…" Eclipse raised an eyebrow at Celestia "Come out about what?" Celestia shot Luna an indignant look. "Grow up Tia" Luna rolled her eyes. Celestia let out a sigh "Fine… Twilight Sparkle and I have been dating for over 2 years." Rainbow Dash spit out her food in surprise "What?" Dash nearly fell out of her chair laughing as the rest of them stared at her. Luna shot her a stern look. She quickly sat back down in her chair with a nervous chuckle "I mean that's cool I just didn't see Twilight sparkle being into mares…"

Eclipse now had a huge grin on her face "Wow…what is it with you royals and liking mares." She poked fun at Celestia. "But…you're a royal too" Luna was slightly confused. "I know" Eclipse giggled slightly. "So are you just into mares?" Luna asked, "I like both…Apparently like your other sister…" Eclipse laughed. _She is obviously having fun_, _but Celestia was an easy target, as she was always uptight about keeping her relationships secret._ "Well not all of us go flaunting our personal lives around…Some of us have reputations to protect…" Celestia replied starting to sound rather annoyed. "Loosen up Tia" Eclipse retorted. A guard walked into the dining hall "Your highness's they have arrived." Celestia stood up. "Good…let them in."

**Cpt. Eclipse**


	14. Chapter 13

**The Chronicles of Luna**

**Chapter 13**

Luna ran to greet them. "I missed you guys so much!"

"We missed yah to sugarcube!" Applejack hugged Luna. "So why did you call us here Celestia?" Twilight asked before looking at Eclipse "Who's that?" As Celestia gave twilight a kiss she looked shocked "What are you doing?"

"It's ok they know…" Celestia reassured her. Eclipse grinned "My name is Eclipse…and you must be Twilight Sparkle..." Twilight still looked slightly surprised. "Hello Eclipse…"

After they made the introductions Celestia led them into her study. "Now I have called you here to discuss a situation of grave importance." She turned towards the window. "The Elements of Harmony will not hold Spectre for much longer…" Twilight looked taken aback "B-But Celestia the Elements are the most powerful force in Equestria"

"Actually…that's not true…" Celestia looked at Eclipse "The elements are ONE of the most powerful forces…Spectre's power comes from his command of the spirits…" Celestia explained what had happened over the past few weeks. "So…what do we do?" Twilight asked obviously deep in thought. "The elements of Harmony can still be used to aid in our fight" Eclipse answered her. "But how?" Twilight stared at the Black alicorn.

"We can use our power in conjunction with the Elements of Harmony" Eclipse replied looking over the holders of the Elements.

After the meeting was over Luna went to her private study. "Hey lulu" Rainbow Dash called seductively from her bedroom. Luna walked into her bedroom only to find it was empty. "Dash?" She jumped as the door slammed behind her. "Hello Luna" She heard a cold voice behind her. "N-Nightmare Moon?" Luna felt her heart sink "But how?"

"I am still inside of you…and I await the moment you rejoin me…" She sneered at Luna

"You're not here!" Luna closed her eyes trying desperately to wish it away.

"I am here" Nightmare approached Luna who was sobbing "The darkness is rising once again…you will join us…whether you want to or not"

"NO!" Luna lashed out desperately, sending a pulse of magic that passed through Nightmare Moon hitting a bookshelf causing books to tumble to the floor. "Haha you little foal I am inside of you"

"Luna…are you ok" She heard Twilight run into the room. "We heard a crash" Twilight gasped. _Is Nightmare is gone…? _She opened her eyes giving Twilight a helpless look. "What happened?" Twilight was obviously deeply concerned. "Nothing…I'm ok…" She barely managed to say the sentence without sobbing. "Something happened…you can tell me" Twilight gave her an encouraging look. "NOTHING…just leave me alone…" Luna snapped. "Fine but if you want to talk I am here." As she walked out Luna closed the door on her face.

Luna walked out on her balcony, and stared at the moon. "These friends of yours are they really any different that your ones before you joined me?" Nightmare Moon appeared before her. "What do you want from me?" Luna pleaded. "You know what I want from you…" Nightmare gave her a cold smile before disappearing. She went back into her bedroom, and fell into a troubled sleep.

"Luna get up!" At first she didn't recognize the voice. _Is that Dash? Ugh it's too early. _"Luna get up. hurry!" Dash nudged her "It's happening!" She sat up wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "What's happening…" she saw a red glow coming from the balcony. "Spectre is coming back! Celestia has called an emergency meeting" Luna immediately hopped out of bed and follow Dash to Celestia's study. "This is way sooner than we expected…We don't even have time to prepared" The leader of the royal guard looked quite concerned. "How long do we have" Luna interrupted. "At most we have 4-6 hours before he penetrates the final layer into our universe." Celestia replied solemnly.

An hour after their meeting she saw red mass in the sky over Canterlot grow larger. She watched as guards scrambled to evacuate people and prepare the castle. _Is that a carriage? _She watched it land in the court yard. A blue stallion stepped out. _Aqua! _She ran as fast as her legs would carry her down the corridors till she reached the courtyard. She saw Rose, Aqua, and elder Mathis. "How did you guys get here? Luna exclaimed happily. "I summoned then here" Eclipse landed beside her.

They walked quickly into the throne room "Hello Celestia" the Elder greeted her. "Eclipse has told me about you…" Celestia looked at the grizzled old stallion. "I wish we could have met under better circumstances…Even I did not see him being able to escape here this quickly."

Suddenly as they spoke an unnatural laughter seemed to fill the room. "It has begun…" Elder Mathis said calmly. "You thought the elements of harmony could stop the power of the Spirits of Equestria." Spectre's disembodied voice boomed. The group rushed into the castle courtyard. From the orb of glowing red light a gray alicorn emerged. He landed in front of the group an evil smile plastered on his face. "Eclipse how nice of you to join us…now I can kill all of the royal family at once." He stared at Luna "Welcome back to the land of the living…too bad you can't stay" he shot a burst of light from his horn. "Watch out" Eclipse jumped in front of her narrowly deflecting the beam.

She heard Fluttershy gasp as the beam vaporized a building on the outskirts of Canterlot. Celestia and Eclipse simultaneously fired bolts of magic. Luna was shocked when Spectre carelessly deflected them. "Get Ready" Celestia looked at Twilight. "Luna, Eclipse! Fire!" She commanded. The Elements of Harmony and the alicorn's fired huge beams of energy that seemed to light up all of Equestria. At the beams reached Spectre, Luna saw a huge explosion emanate from him before being knocked unconscious.

**I don't know if any of you have seen my profile, but i have now made The Chronicles of Luna the first story in my _Of gods and ponies _series...also Rose now has an image on my profile...enjoy :)  
><strong>

**Cpt. Eclipse**


	15. Chapter 14

**The Chronicles of Luna **

**Chapter 14**

Luna opened her eyes slowly. She saw Eclipse helping Twilight up. "Eclipse…is he gone…?" She asked still trying to get her bearings. "No…He escaped…" Eclipse looked angry. "Is everyone ok" Luna saw several of her friends still lying on the ground.

"Come with me Luna" Celestia beckoned her "We need to get back to the castle." Luna saw fires burning in the distance. The met up in Celestia private study with Elder Mathis and the ponies that had regained consciousness. "So what do we do now" Twilight looked banged up but was otherwise unharmed. As they discussed plans to deal with Spectre a guard burst into the room "Celestia!" The guard was breathing hard.

"Yes" Celestia replied looking at the undersized royal guard. "The statue garden…Discord…he's gone…" The guard panted "What?...How" Celestia looked deeply worried. "Spectre must have freed him…" Eclipse said staring into the distance.

"All of this wonderful chaos that I can cause!" Discord exclaimed appearing in the room. "Why would Spectre free you" Celestia spat. The draconequus gave them a huge smile before appearing in front of Eclipse. "The elements of Harmony aren't around to stop me so our fun will last forever." He disappeared before she could kick him, reappearing in the far corner of the room. "Eclipse long time no see!" He flew over to Twilight. "Why aren't you happy to see me Eclipse? Remember all of the fun we used to have." He faked a disappointed look. "You disgust me…" Eclipse snorted before firing a bolt of magic, he disappeared causing the bolt to hit a shelf of books. "After all you always were the fun one" He appeared giving Eclipse a sudden kiss on the cheek. "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME" She roared causing everyone in the room, but Discord to flinch. He flew back the corner of the room before she could do anything. "Don't tell me all those years in stone caused you to lose your sense of humor…I still have mine!" He taunted the angry alicorn. She responded by firing bolts of magic causing pieces of stone to fly everywhere. "Eclipse stop" Celestia tried to calm her sister down before she destroyed the entire study. "I grow tired of this game" He responded sounding bored "It's time to cause some chaos" before teleporting out of the room.

Eclipse was panting from her outburst "That stupid piece of…" Before she could finish Luna cut her off. "Spectre created Discord?" Luna looked confused. "Spectre created Discord to lead his armies…for awhile he was fine…Even fun...He was usually in Canterlot." Celestia was still trying to calm down Eclipse "However Spectre changed him just before Eclipse was trapped in stone…" Twilight stood up "What do you mean changed?" She took the words out of Luna's mouth. "He became less of a…prankster" Celestia looked back at Eclipse who seemed calmer now "he just became evil…his pranks began to harm innocent ponies and make their lives miserable."

"I was on my way to deal with him…before I ran into Spectre…" Her voice broke as she looked at the ground. "By the time I returned from the failed peace talks with the gryphon's Equestria was in a state of anarchy. Spectre had traveled north to lead the invasion…" Celestia continued explaining. "He was running wild in Canterlot, unable to find eclipse I was forced to use the elements of Harmony. However eventually it would fail." Celestia looked at Luna who seemed shocked. "But you never told me…about Discord before…what else haven't you told me about…" Luna turned away from Celestia trying to hold down her tears. "I'm sorry Luna…I didn't think you could handle this knowledge…you were still young…" Celestia tried to sound sympathetic. "You never trusted me!" Luna ran out of the study.

She found her Study dark. _I wish rainbow dash was here…_The thought of Rainbow Dash still being unconscious only made her feel worse. She sobbed quietly on the balcony staring up at the moon. _None of them trust me…They think I am weak… _"You are not weak…" Nightmare Moon appeared beside her "Together we will show them the power of the moon!" Luna looked down at the stone floor of the balcony. "No…I will never let you back…" _I don't know how much longer I can fight this urge… _"You know you want to..." Nightmare moon smiled at her "J-Just leave me alone please…" Luna begged her. She turned to see the door to her study opening by the time she looked back Nightmare Moon was gone. "Luna? Are you in here" She could barely tell who it was. "Eclipse?"

"What's wrong" Eclipse replied walking on to the balcony. She gave Luna a gentle hug. "She doesn't trust me…" Luna looked up at her older sister. "A lot has happened in her thousands of years on the throne…She couldn't possibly tell you everything that has happened." Eclipse smiled at her. "Yeah I guess…" Luna looked away. She watched as Eclipse walked out of the room closing the door with a gentle thud.

After a few minutes she left her room and walked to the room where Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Derpy hooves were recovering. She approached Rainbow Dash who was sleeping peacefully."I'll miss you Dash" She said quietly before kissing her.

She slowly walked back to the balcony were she had spent many a night admiring her handiwork. "Are you ready?" Nightmare Moon appeared beside her. _I can't do this…It so wrong…Why am I even considering this…? _"No…"Luna tried to fight Nightmare Moon's influence. _I just want to feel strong again… _"Is that what you want…to remain weak and under the control of your older sisters…" Nightmare Moon smiled as Luna began to cry. "No…please…j-just go away" _She's right…Celestia had never let her have power….And eclipse hadn't helped her any...they will pay for not believing in her! _"Ok…" she saw Nightmare Moon disappear before her eyes. _What's happening!_ She felt herself growing taller, her mane suddenly changing form. "They will pay!" she screamed as her transformation finished. She felt her sadness turn into hatred. _Celestia will fall…_

**To be continued!**

**This is the first in the **_**Of Gods and Ponies**_** series it will continue with **_**Bad Moon Rising**_

**Cpt. Eclipse**


End file.
